


You are My Sunshine

by TheCatholicFanGirl



Series: 712 More Things To Write About [4]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: 712 More Things To Write About, Cuties, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MY BABIES, Make Up, Oliver makes grilled cheese, post episode 12, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatholicFanGirl/pseuds/TheCatholicFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner’s eyes said it all. Bad day, and I’ve been crying a whole lot. </p><p>	Oliver frowned and opened the door wider, and let Conner in. Oliver didn’t push he just gestured for Conner to come with him to the kitchen. He let Conner have half of his sandwich, because there was no more bread or cheese for another grilled cheese, and they ate at the bar with a big bowl of tomato soup. “We can order a pizza if you want.” Oliver suggested. It was the first thing they’d said to each other since Oliver opened the door about an hour ago.</p><p>	Conner who took the most time to eat his portion of the food, shook his head. “I’m not hungry. I’ll pitch in though if you are.”</p><p>	Oliver shook his head and gathered the dishes. “I’m okay. The soup filled me up pretty well.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: They fell asleep on the kitchen floor.

Oliver was in the middle of grilling his grilled cheese when Conner’s knock sounded through the apartment. “In a second!” Oliver called and was suddenly over flowed by mixed feelings. He was thrilled that Conner was behind his door, but he was disappointed he’d have another night with Conner in his space. Oliver needed time to think, and Conner wasn’t helping with his constant presence. Crossing the living room he opened the door with one big swoop and tried to give Conner that stupid grin that he was always giving him.

            Conner’s eyes said it all. _Bad day_ , and _I’ve been crying a whole lot_.

            Oliver frowned and opened the door wider, and let Conner in. Oliver didn’t push he just gestured for Conner to come with him to the kitchen. He let Conner have half of his sandwich, because there was no more bread or cheese for another grilled cheese, and they ate at the bar with a big bowl of tomato soup. “We can order a pizza if you want.” Oliver suggested. It was the first thing they’d said to each other since Oliver opened the door about an hour ago.

            Conner who took the most time to eat his portion of the food, shook his head. “I’m not hungry. I’ll pitch in though if you are.”

            Oliver shook his head and gathered the dishes. “I’m okay. The soup filled me up pretty well.”

            Conner sniffled and dropped his chin to his chest. “I’m sorry.” He muttered.

            “It’s okay, I should’ve suggested that we went out or something.” Oliver lied easily. Conner wasn’t going to want to go out in this state, and Oliver was underdressed, compared to Conner in a wrinkled button down with slacks. If Conner wanted to go out, he would’ve put on a fresh shirt, and had Oliver change too.

            Conner stretched out on the bar, like a cat, his jaw clamped.

            Oliver began to rinse off the dishes. Meanwhile he sang under his breath, loud enough so Conner could hear it “ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you’ll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don’t take my sunshine away._ ” He gave Conner a shy smile every so often. Once the dishes were finished, Oliver wiped his hands on a damp towel. “What happened?” he asked gently.

            Conner’s puppy eyes focused on Oliver. “My boss’ husband was found today.”

            “Yeah, I saw on the news. I’m sorry.”

            Conner nodded. “Yeah, he was a dick. I’m kind of glad he’s dead.” He sat up and leant back into his chair.

            “Mmhm, so that’s why you’ve been crying? Because he’s a dead dick?”

            Conner shrugged and started to bounce his knee.

            Moments past and Conner broke a little; he let out a sob and then clenched his jaw and shut his eyes.

            Oliver walked around to the bar and put a hand on Conner’s shoulder. Conner let out what sounded like a sob and a laugh and practically fell off the chair and into Oliver’s arms. “I’ve got you,” Oliver whispered into his ear. “I’ve got you.” He breathed and drew soothing circles on Conner’s back. “Just let it all out.” He sighed.

            Conner sobbed louder and Oliver let him bury his face into his shoulder. Conner’s knees went weak, and though Oliver would be able to hold Conner’s weight for a moment, he wasn’t prepared and he guided them to lean against the bar and slide down to the floor.

            Conner calmed down to hiccups and Oliver drew shapes on his arms and back. “I witnessed his murder.” Conner muttered.

            Oliver frowned and blinked down at Conner.

            Conner didn’t meet his eyes. “He was trying to kill this girl, a client, and Wes bashed his…” Conner gagged. “That night, we tried to get rid of the body… I wasn’t on drugs…”

            Oliver closed his eyes and pressed his lips into Conner’s hairline. “You were having a panic attack.” He said into Conner’s skin.

            Conner nodded and started to shake. “Please don’t kick me out.” He whimpered.

            Oliver shook his head. “I won’t. I’m a bit freaked out that you witnessed a murder, but I won’t kick you out.”

            Conner sobbed and trembled into Oliver’s arms. “And I’m so sorry about that guy. The sex made me feel …”

            “Used?”

            “Like an eight dollar whore, I needed a long hot shower after him.” Conner rasped. “With you, it felt like… I don’t know… used, but in a good way. Like you needed me, and I needed you.”

            Oliver smiled and felt close to tears himself and peppered kisses into Conner’s face. “We should move, the bed will be more comfortable.”

            Conner nodded but didn’t move. Oliver hummed but didn’t move.

            Within a few hours they fell asleep, knowing that the next morning, they would be sore and regret the decision that they had slept on the kitchen floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr account is the same name and stuff. Come and join the fun!


End file.
